


Mortified, Petrified

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song I wrote years ago and had memorized, this was originally submitted to Deviantart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortified, Petrified

Mortified, petrified

Standing in the rain

My eyes hold back the tears

There's too much pain

 

Mortified, Petrified

 

I fall and I crawl

Just to have you

Just to see you again

 

Mortified, petrified

Standing in the rain

There's too much pain


End file.
